


In The Graveyard

by Logical_Lies



Series: In The Graveyard [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Abused Vampires, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Backstory, Blood, Death, Deceit and Remus are the main protagonists, Experiments, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food mention, Gore, Hide and Seek, Implied Mummies, Implied Vampires, Implied Werewolves, Killing, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, References to Frankenstein, Remus is creepy boi, Sad, Scary, Teleportation, Tentacles, Vampires, WARNINGS APPLY, Weapons, Werewolves, baby Virgil, graveyards, mummy - Freeform, scientists - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Lies/pseuds/Logical_Lies
Summary: In the depths of the graveyard stood two figures- Deceit and Remus. They both landed at this specific destination for the new project that Remus had been planning for a long time. While the man goes on a hunt for extra body parts in the vast landscape full of already rotting flesh, Dee looks around by himself before stumbling on a baby of his kind. He's abruptly stopped by another man however, they're human,Leading into some issues...(I'm not good at summaries so please read!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Brotherly RemRom, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, DLAMP, More Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Platonic DLAMP
Series: In The Graveyard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Remus, Deceit, Blood, Gore, Abuse, Harsh experiments, Murder, Major death, Food mention
> 
> If you don't like- Don't read!
> 
> This is unedited so if there are any mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Words:4,257

It was a dusk night in the graveyard. The cobbled path was scattered into an unknown mess due to kids in the village running all other the place and deliberately throwing stones at the buried bodies or using them in a concoction to make the people under the gravestones come back to life. Luckily, most of the villages that neighboured the creepy destination were at peace- drifting away at the presence of sleep.

However, two forms stood on the highest peak of the area. One was roughly 6 foot- his cap and platform boots seemingly making him taller. His curly, chocolate curls rolled back either behind his ear or tucked gently into the bowler hat. The yellow, sleek gloves were tucked away into his cape as he tried to cover most of his pale, broad shoulders. Half of his porcelain coloured face was tattered with brutal white scars and oddly shaped scales. They glistened with the moons beaming ray, causing his heterochromatic eyes to squint at the sudden brightness. An assortment of brown and gold lay just between their soulless pupils. His pierced, chapped lips were tugged with his sharp fangs- leaving a small dent just at the edges.

The other figure was only a head smaller. His sharp pointed heels dug into the wet soil below. Due to the loud squelches, most steps he would take would be from his large, slimy tentacles. They blend into his black, glittery jacket until their green, thick suckers would peak through the ends of his poofy, almost jester styled shorts. His style choice left his untrimmed legs to be on display, revealing a tattoo with the words dork. To this day, that marking has been a reminder to never set a dare with any other species. His bold moustache wiggled amusingly under his buttoned nose.

"Why are we here again Remus?" The tallest figure murmured, swooping back the odd curl that fell out of place. His mismatched eyes stared down the hill before back onto his silky gloves. With one tug, the creases on the material spread out neatly onto both of them. His forked tongue slipped under his fangs, tasting the blood of his previous victim.

"You know why, Dee-Dee, I've been waiting to finally realise my experiment however there are still a few pieces I need to make it complete" The happy croak of his voice rattled throughout the vacant graveyard, "All you have to do is make sure there's no trouble around, and if there is-" His toothy smile of yellow teeth gleamed at the other species. He spun around swiftly, only to summon a disgustingly treated morning star. All of its spikes were covered with either blood, mud or- other things, "We can wack the brains out of them or unlock to top to dismantle them!"

The cloaked figure covered his face embarrassingly as he grabbed onto the weapon with a tight force. It seemed to be a lot heavier for when they used to use it however it was commonly handled throughout the years due to villagers attacking their species, "Hopefully no one will come here, it is 3 am anyways..."

Quickly, both of the men travelled down the hill. Remus used his tentacles to latch onto the nearest tree and swing while Dee sat on the handled side of the morning star and slid down. Sadly, due to him not knowing the kids and their stupid antics, a small pebble caused the tallest figure to fall over- landing harshly onto the wet grass.

A loud cackle escaped the other sides mouth. His extra limbs wrapped around his stomach tightly to stop him from being the cause for another village battle. Wiping his happy yet salty tears, his heels bounced on the floor and sank a little into the mud, "You crack me up Dee~! Say if I told the others that, you'd be the laughing stock of the century!"

Dee grumbled angrily under his breath before standing up. His now tattered suit was dishevelled into a muddy mess. The once nice gloves were left with green grass marks and his hat was left in a puddle on the floor. His hands folded into fists and almost cracked with the pressure he held. Taking in a long, sharp breath, he made his levels of anger drop substantially with methods such as finger and foot tapping.

"And then they'd kick you out of the group and you'd have to be a prostitute-" The other man continued as he shook off the excess dirt on him- "No one would have you though because you'd kill them before they laid a hand-"

"ENOUGH" 

The whole graveyard seemed to go even quieter than it previously was. Both men stared at each other with diverse expression. Remus's was a cocky smirk. His head turned slightly to the left and he folded his arms together- his posture was strong. Yet Dee's expression was deadly. His pupils had grown into large marbles and his now exposed fangs were bashed together with an off angled snarl.

"Wow Dee, you said I was the one getting us caught, say why aren't you that loud in the bedroom?" The tentacled man lowered the volume of his voice to a hushed whisper. His limbs travelled over to the other man, cleaning him off with one simple swoop. However, the slime that was produced by them wasn't able to come off easily, "When we get home you gotta show me how loud you can scream~" He wiggled his bushy eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Remus, I had my suit washed yesterday and your-" He scanned his gloved palm up and down his body, "-slime doesn't help the situation at hand, just- go and get your things so we can leave" His nose scrunched up disgustingly since he could now smell the awful scent of the other latching onto him. He slowly placed the heavy weapon onto one of the tentacles and watched how it wrapped around it.

The other shook his head slightly before running off into the depths of the unsettling area. His tentacles latched gently onto his back so no more of the gravel and stones can be moved on accident. Quickly, he swam into his pocket to receive a small bag however as he ran down the path, the sack became bigger and bigger, "Bye Dee-Dee!"

Running a hand through his static hair, Dee finally began moving. At first, he loathed the thought of smelling like the other and every time he'd take a step he could have a whiff but the smell soon disappeared with the cold, sharp wind. Every step made the cobbled path under him crackled and shuffled away. It seemingly left a rather large footprint onto it. 

"I can't believe we're this close to a village, I'm seriously going to kill him" The man mumbled under his breath, continuing down a random path. His eyes could only make past a couple of gravestones since the fog became more and more blurry. All that was left was numerous shapes- causing his breath to hitch when the fog went through him.

As he stepped further, a sudden high pitch giggle made his hands shake and slowly grip onto his cape for safety. The voice sounded unrecognisable. He's never heard such a calming laugh in his life. His eyes squinted heavily to try and look through the fog but to no avail. The best thing he could do is continue walking or wait until the voice came again, "Hello...?"

Suddenly, something tugged on his foot gently. He tried his best to look at it from below yet the mist wouldn't let him. Taking a deep breath, he picked the thing up only to want to drop it after. His eyes widened as they latched onto the others.

It was a baby. Their glistening grey pupils stared at the man with awe and wonder. All of their freckles scattered themselves only on his rosy, cheeks and only 1 of them landed on their eyelid. They were wearing a purple onesie- designed with patterns like stormclouds and rainbows. Attached to it were also matching mittens on their tiny hands. Their hair sprouted just until it covered their eyes and even their ears. The pacifier in their mouth seemed to have fallen as soon as they made eye contact- revealing their baby fangs.

"You're...Like me..." Dee chuckled loudly while he swung the child around in his arms protectively. Squealing happily, the baby reached out with their warm mittened hands to slowly squeeze the others contrasting cheeks together. They wiggled around the others grasp but couldn't stop slipping a little due to the silky gloves making contact with the onesie. The almost silent echo of the laughing made both figures quite down- leaving just warm smiles, "I can't believe it, Oh Remus is going to love you!" 

Climbing easily on the gravestone with one foot, the man continued to ramble to himself about the coincidences that took place. He heard stories from Remus about how there were no other species like him yet he held one like him tightly in his arms. He walked swiftly down the stoned platforms while booping the babies nose and going as far as snuggling the child- causing another high-pitched giggle.

In a short breath, the moment became cut short when loud, quick footsteps rattled into Dee's ears. It sounded unrecognisable. The man knew it wasn't his friend due to there not being any slime or tentacles on display. Instead, through all the mist and the gleaming, bright moonlight, another man came through into the graveyard.

The figure was roughly the size of Remus. His hair was sleeked back into a small man bun yet one tiny brown strand still fell out. It rested just on top of his piercing ocean eyes and tanned, flushed skin. A tie, which sat harshly around his thin, trimmed neck, was carefully tucked under a vest jacket with numerous patches of stars. He tucked his ringed hand into his blue jeans before adjusting his blocky, square glasses, "Please...let my child go..."

"This isn't your child...You're human" Dee taunted the man with a cocky, sharp smirk. Teasingly, he grabbed the babies arm and dropped his other hand- causing them to dangle. The other man's eyes widened before letting out a sharp breath. His hands were drawn out to reach them but he never moved an inch closer, "And from the looks of it, something doesn't add up"

"I know the child isn't human however he's still mine"

"Who are you?"

The man at first was caught off guard. His information wasn't usually told to anyone, especially to a stranger. He tried to keep his details away from the village but now telling someone this inhuman might be a step in the wrong direction, "What do you specifically mean by that? Do you want personal answers like my birthday or casual topics like-"

"Enough with the blabber, Just tell me who you are and why you think this child is yours" Dee muttered before resting the baby into his warm embrace. A small pit of guilt started to form when he realised what he did yet it didn't seem to mask his angry mismatched eyes.

"My- my name is Logan Croft, I'm a, now retired, scientist who was told to experiment on your type of species. At first, I thought the idea was fantastic due to me getting to understand and expand my knowledge on this topic...Then I started to notice how you were treated more like animals..."

"And-? What does the baby have to do with it?"

"Well this child was known as a test subject, so his name was only numbers- 229187912. When I started to discover what the pupils around me were trying to accomplish, I attached myself onto this child and called him, with the numbers I calculated with, Virgil..."

"So what did they do to Virgil...?"

"Awful treatment which caused his eyes to soon degrade into the silver it is now...I couldn't possibly describe anything more but the only thing I could understand was the way he was shown in the world. He was tortured by being let out while the sun beamed and forced to hold a piece of garlic on his hands, burning them...That's what the mittens are for, I want to protect him but it's getting harder and harder due to the villages suspicions..."

"How did you and Virgil escape?"

"'Escape' wouldn't be the word I would use...It was the act of lying and protecting the child whenever I could...Every day I loathed watching him be bawling his eyes out and screaming like the animal they thought he was...Sometimes I would lie about when I 'tortured' him...They wanted me to try and pull his fangs out with...weapons that don't need to be stated...Then one day I had the chance to flee with him and I did...Yes I could've been killed but the chances of him dying while being there were equal"

Dee's chapped lips parted slightly with concern. His menacing eyes stared at the child before softening. There were many questions he still wanted to ask yet his tongue stopped moving and his throat went completely dry. Watching the man, he noticed how a large shadow began forming behind him. Tightening his grip on the baby, the pupils of his vision shrank. Confusion ran past his face but after a short second his brain finally caught on. The recognisable shape of the morning star appeared, shimmering against the harsh light of the sky. 

Letting out a warm, manipulative smile, he transferred the baby onto one arm and gave a small salute to the former scientist. He moved his now free hand to cover the babies perception from what was about to take place.

Just as Logan was about to speak, his mind went a little numb. He could feel the sharp metal clashing into the crown and to what he knew about human physiology, his skull. His sharp breath was caught into his throat due to him feeling another pain right in that area. The blurry, blacking vision didn't help him understand what was happening. All that could break through his ringing ears was the sound of Virgil- his child- bawling like in the lab. Tears pooled out of his blank eyes and he could feel the bones of his legs dislocating. The wet grass seemed nice at this moment. It helped him not to think of how his limbs were being completely ripped off by a sharp point. With once last gargle of which he presumed to be blood, his lungs collapsed and his sight went black.

"Finally enough parts for my project! He was very loud though wasn't he Dee~?" The familiar croak rattled throughout the babies cries, causing the figure to cover his ears. His tentacles soon picked up most of the limbs and began to scan them for importance. A wide, unnatural smile crossed onto his lips at all the parts he finally had. The checklist in his head was complete.

"You could've done it more professionally you fool!" The man in question whispered harshly, hoping that no one was awakened by the disturbance of noise. The noise of his species crying broke his heart. Even though the babies vision was blocked, it still worried him how they could hear every scream and crack of bones.

Instead of answering, Remus chuckled with a strange amount of softness. His eyes flicked over to the two before using an extra limb to touch the babies face. The child glanced over the gloved hand with tears still streaming down his face. Reaching out for the slimy tentacle, their violet mittens fell onto the floor and into one of the splotches of blood that ruined the fresh, green grass- revealing his hands.

Red, splotchy marks were printed on the palms harshly. Most of them were from the tests however some looked odd. They were crisp and almost blistered- possibly burned. Every finger was a deep shade of yellow and blue due to healing bruises.

Dee gasped as he watched the others tentacle wrap around the damaged grips. The squelches of the ooze made the baby giggle slightly before reaching out for more contact. Luckily, the limb obliged and wrapped itself around the other. It took the baby out of everyone's grasp before using the nib to tickle the child's tummy- earning a louder squeal.

"What did the man do to the child? This looks like something I would do to an injured animal...Not to a baby...A baby deserves a knife instead~!" Remus scrunched his eyes playfully due to the child's attachment to his limb.

"It wasn't him...I'll explain it when we are cleaning up the horrible mess and heading home..."

"Okie Dokie Dee-Dee~!"

=0=

As they climb over many landscapes including rocky hillsides and deep, dark forests, both men chattered on about the previous events. Virgil, who was still embraced by the gentle tentacle, was sleeping quietly and occasionally letting out a hushed snore. His hands were still bare and completely covered in slime yet it didn't bother the child. Long, black eyelashes blocked the babies small bags under their closed, resting eyes.

"What do you think we're going to do with him?" Remus wiggled the grasping limb a little to signal the babies current presence. His heels cackled against their homely, cobble pathway leading to their house. The location was remote and dull to the rest of society. It was roughly built at the time of the victorian ages- giving off a vintage feel. The brown-tinted windows were placed with equal space but most of the inside was closed off with laced curtains. Only a couple of oddly placed chandeliers would brighten the rooms enough for it to project against the painted-chipped cill.

"I'm unsure for now. We'll keep him here just please try not to scare him with your experiment" Dee acknowledged the sack that was held by the other. The subtle memory caused him to drift his gaze sadly onto the unconscious baby. He didn't like to admit the feeling of guilt rising in him so he distracted himself by opening the door and letting his senses be attracted the dusty, harsh smells of the house. The kitchen was sat next to the front entrance before leading onto a gorgeous dining room and polished wooden stairs. Surprisingly, the smell of cooking blocked out the harsh tone. It made his eyes flutter gently at the known scent of sweet chocolate chip cookies, "Really? another batch of biscuits Patton?"

The man in question leaned his head out of the kitchen frame- a warm smile already beaming on his face. The contrast between the two figures was surprising. Instead of Dee's harshed toned outfit, Patton wore a baby blue polo with grey dungarees. Most of the sleek, white buttons were either replaced with just a couple of stitches or even changed into an array of different colours. The dungarees were much more crafted. This included a little patch of stitching was left on his left breast. It was a kitten latching onto a tree like a motivational poster however was blocked due to the dangling, broken strap.

Ruffling his blonde curled hair, two dog ears pocked out cheekily. The edges curled softly and even folded at the tips. The movement of his hair made him blow a couple of strands of curls from his freckled face. The tiny little speckles diluted the attraction away from his glowing blue eyes and canine, sharp teeth, "Hey kiddos! Roman wanted me to try out a new recipe and you're just in time"

"Well we were busy in the graveyard but I can finally start my new project!" Remus wiggled his moustache happily, shaking the bag full of the scientists remains. The newly present man's eyes widened with fear however was interrupted when the off-putting smell caused the child to awake with a small yawn. Quickly, the extra limb swoops in all of their views, revealing the child to be playing with the slime once again and giggling when their nose had been booped. A small gasp escaped the dog-like figure as they reached a hand out for the baby.

The limb uncoils from the child and places them into the others embrace. At first, the slime-covered baby pouts from the loss of the unusual hold but changed immediately when he looked at the man. Small dimples press gently on his plump cheeks. His eyes crinkle together and his eyelashes flutter swiftly. Stretching out, his damaged fingers rested on their palms before standing up again.

"He's so beautiful! but a little scratched..." Patton brought the child up to his rounded shoulders and bounces them slowly- side to side. He stares at the babies hands and his eyes flicker do a darker blue. A tender, flour-covered hand reaches up to the babies head and after a short period, they both relaxed in each other warmth. It didn't take long for the small figure to fall back asleep. His arms resting loosely around the other's neck, "Where did you find the kiddo?"

"Long story, I think I would rather explain it to you and his brother so there's no confusion" Dee sighed happily, watching the adorable sight in front of him. He was soon taken back when the tentacled figure began rushing over to the dining room. There was a short silence before a loud yet silent call echoed throughout the house. It signalled both of the men to silently step over into the already populated room- again with another figure, "Greetings Roman"

"Welcome my noble steed," The new man, who sat at the table awkwardly, slowly tied on his last bandage before placing the packet down. At first glance, you wouldn't realise both him and Remus were twins but if you inspected through all the layers, it would become apparent. It didn't help that the many layers of stitches and white, roll bandages would cover the grey-skinned, dust of his whole frame and face. The only notable accessory of the man was the hat. It was a gorgeous cylinder-shaped crown with a small white plated detail in the middle. Many incrusted jewels surrounded the edges of the headgear- making it glisten, "How was the graveyard adventure with my brother?"

"Wonderful apart from Remus's duty of killing an innocent man" Dee muttered with a sly smirk sketched across his features. His hands brushed off most of the excess residue of slime on the floor. Nearly all of it, by now, had dried up, making it a later issue when washing.

Suddenly, the bag of organs was slammed loudly onto the table. While Roman and Patton jumped at the sudden noise, the slime-covered man covered his face with an inaudible sigh. A sharp gasp was quickly punched out of the bandaged side when an unexpected, rotting arm popped out of the ruffled ends.

Remus's teeth clashed together with a screech. He gradually pushed down the other's limb before putting the sack onto his back. The literal dead weight caused the extra limbed man to lean a bit to the right. His shoulder ached in pain as another cackle arose from his chapped lips, "Well I would enjoy the risky chit-chat about dismantled limbs however I gotta go start my new project!"

And with that, the man was gone- leaving a revolting fragrance in the room. All of the men stared at each other awkwardly before the stitched up figure locked eyes with the babies back.

"Who's that?"

"His name is Virgil...that's what the guy told me" Dee slowly edged up to the table and pulled out an antique-styled chair. Squeaking in pain, the chair wobbled swiftly as the man took his seat. He pushed his hat down to make sure it was secured before continuing, "The man Remus killed was this child's father or was well presumed to be...I didn't believe it because he was human. He gave me this long story about how he saved the baby. I was going to let him go, not with the child of course however that idiot already beat me before I could"

Both Roman and Patton looked at the speaking figure with surprise. The hollow room became silent apart from the little snores that came from the baby. It made the atmosphere gradually go back to being calm and the conversation continues. Instead of the same topic, however, the man holding the child changes it, "I should get back into the kitchen before my cookies are burnt"

"Yes, I'm starving padre! How about we try that new recipe again later and start making food!

"Maybe some pizza?"

All the figures happily continue the talk and before long, Virgil is awake too. They all enjoy some food at the wooden, hand-crafted table. Each one of them had a different topic to talk about. Patton's would be the next full moon, Roman's would be more skin products he used for his delicate patched and Dee's would be how he'll kill Remus one day before the man causes destruction. After a while of discussing, they decided to head off to bed, apart from Dee of course. He walked into his bedroom before looking at his jam-packed bookshelf. It was filled with all types of novels such as fairytales to murder mysteries. In the end, he grabbed his favourite work and read it silently. One hand was grasping the bottom of the book while the other cradled the baby, sending them to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** _3 years later..._ **

Patton was in a state of panic. It started with a friendly game of hide and seek with their added on toddler before turning into the man freaking out when he couldn't find the child. He looked in every spot of the broken down house as that was the set rule- not to leave the house. The kid knew what the dangers of sunlight could do even if he didn't experience it apart from the tests on his hands- still gradually healing. There were no clues of where they could be apart from the kitchen. The man's favourite cookie jar the boy had painted for him just recently was smashed on the floor. It left many shards of blue-painted glass and even some home-made cookies. 

Additionally added on top of the mess was a tiny, purple note with scribbled handwriting. It was very difficult to read the toddlers handwriting due to the lack of education however there were improvements. One word, to which Patton presumed to be mistake, was scribbled out over and over. It seemed like the boy always missed out the letter and replaced with another vowel.

'Sory didnt meen that, it wes a mistake'

The man chuckled at the boy's innocence. He knew everything the child did there was an apology at the end of it. Even simpler accidents like using a fork instead of a spoon or leaving the bread in the toaster for too long. There were other deeper mistakes but the toddler wasn't in control at those periods- making there be no fault to blame. 

Carrying on to the stairs, Patton crossed his fingers and hoped the child would be hiding somewhere he was able to notice. His last option was to give up but it wouldn't make the boy happy with that result. The creaking of the floorboards echoed throughout the landing top and out into the other rooms that suspiciously had their doors open.

"Oh, Virgil?" He called, attempting to get the boy's attention. It wasn't surprising when he didn't get a response. The child always loved to play and if he was winning, he wouldn't try to break that streak. If serious problems occurred in the game they would still keep hiding and waiting for when the seeker found him. It worried the man slightly at the boy's unrecognisable response into caring for others however it did land into Dee's arms. Dee was like another father to them. It wasn't the best idea to have that kind of species telling the boy about he survived as one of them yet there was no other solution. They did become protective of the toddler throughout the years and it did get a little annoying. Every question that was aimed at them was either argued with or denied to the point of ignorance.

As Patton continued up the steps and down the hall, he abruptly stopped when a little creak rattled through his dog ears- perking up in response. His eyes wandered at every open door and his hands reached out and turned into tickling machines. He knew all of the child's weakness spots like under the arms and even the souls of their feet. Letting out a dark chuckle, he turned behind him swiftly but nothing was there apart from the staircase and empty shelf of the side.

Suddenly, a gentle droplet of water dropped onto his head- spreading all over their forehead. Looking up at where the splash came from, his eyes locked onto the child he was searching for, who was happily crawling on the roof. Terrified, he pulls his arms out to try and catch the baby from falling. His eyebrows cross together angrily as he starts putting on his harsh dad voice, "You get from off the ceiling right now mister..."

"But why...?" A little pout poked from the child's lips sadly. He hoped the man below him would be persuaded by his antics however, feel a tinge of ache as his body wasn't used to climbing up so high. The biggest thing he's ever had to go up was a wall and so his bones couldn't handle the sustainability of the cobwebbed roof for much longer.

"Because you'd hurt yourself kiddo"

"I won't, you would catch me"

"What if I'm not here Virgil, What would happen if you fell and I wasn't around to catch you...?" Patton looked down onto the floor due to his neck being strained. He rubbed it gently in all the most tired patched. The man had thought of that specific question for a long time. Usually, the only figure in this house that would play games with the boy was himself. If he had accidentally forgotten the game entirely, the kid could be waiting hours on the flat surface ceiling- ready to slam into the ground at any moment.

"Then I would catch him" A new voice loomed over the man's shoulder. It was like connecting two pieces of sandpaper and scratching them together recently. The once calming voice had become rusty over the couple stages of ageing with a child.

"You might not be with Virgil either though Dee...Then what could the kiddo do?"

The other figure looked down at Patton with a sharp, harsh stare. His tongue slowly clicked under his long pointed teeth while his gloved hands squeaked a little as they formed into fists. One single strand of hair swan out of his hair and dangled teasingly. The pupils in his different coloured eyes blended out into a bold, blurry dot, "I will be here, You know I've never let the child out of my sight"

"Still"

"Still what?"

In an instant, Virgil dropped from the ceiling and landed directly into Dee's arms- snuggling him tightly. His bare feet dangled freely into the air, causing an array of goosebumps to trickle down the kid's backside. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. The long, tinted eyelashes fluttered as they hit the boy's warm, rosy skin.

"Maybe something happens and you can't control it...There's no way you could survive" Patton mumbled, attempting to look at the pair, however, as he looked around the room, both figures had disappeared without a trace. He knew, Dee being Dee, that the man could die from literally anything if he isn't careful. The thought of Virgil never came into mind because the child already had other pupils in the house that would protect him. His main worry was that boy wouldn't be able to cope with another death just in the space of 3 years. It wasn't fair. Shaking the question off with a breathy, nervous sigh, he headed back down the stairwell. 

=0=

Virgil whined as his clothed feet began kicking the embracer's stomach with a gentle force. His face scrunched uncomfortably and the redness in the boys face started to bloom. He wanted to continue the risky game that he and Patton were playing yet wasn't able to move the force around his chest region. 

Avoiding his gaze to the figure, he noticed that they weren't in a recognisable area of the house anymore. The messily plastered walls were chipping at the seems and some of the stripey wallpaper had already fallen off. Only two doors were placed in this dark corridor. One door was neatly polished with a shimmery colour of gold. The rustic hinges complimented well with the sleek, black opening handle. Barely noticeable cracks were left due to the thick layer of pictures and poems- stuck on by a little amount of sellotape. The other entry was completely shadowed by the lack of lighting. A lime green loom clawed its way out from under the blank, modern-looking door. It intrigued the boy to the point of finally breaking free.

"Virgil!" Dee whispered harshly, quickly following the child to meet Remus's door. A long, hushed groan escaped his already snarling lips before grabbing the child's arm with a subtle grasp, "You know Remus's anything is off-limits. Who knows what the weirdo is up to..."

Right on time, the door flew open. It loudly hit the inside wall and caused a puff of dust to fall onto the broken, creaky floorboards. The room was blocked off by the man himself as well as another figure. His arm unconsciously moved away from the boy and up into a fancy gesture, "Remus..."

"Hi, Dee-Dee! I finally finished my new project, I used some of the parts I've gotten from over the years and came to a breakthrough!" The extra limbed figure grabbed the said project and pulled them forward, "I used over 12 people and there still seems to be things missing...You know I thought this wasn't going to work let my past experiment~" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before continuing, "BUT! I think I've done it for sure!

Dee's eyes widened as he made contact with the recognisable, now dead looking face- Logan's. His body was more built from the last time he saw him. More oddly coloured skin was either stitched or stapled on to create the figure standing. The man was tightly dressed in an overly large suit, black dress shoes the tie that was around the scientist's neck before the killing. His eyes were creamed coloured without any gleam of life insight. Over his piercing pupils were sloppily placed, thick-rimmed glasses. The nose part was plastered together so they weren't completely snapped in half.

Angrily, His eyebrows furrowed and his gloved hands clenched into tight fists. They squeaked in pain. A dark, dangerous shine struck his eyes like a shimmering lightning bolt. His razor-sharp teeth scratched his lower gums intensely before figuratively blowing steam out of his ears, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?"

"What?"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT? YOU KNOW!"

"You didn't say to do it and I also don't think the child would even be upset-"

"Daddy!" Virgil giggled happily. Both the men, who were surprised by the outcome, watched how the boy ran up the blank staring monster and hugged him tightly- only reaching to the thigh section. His flush cheek was squished against the silk, black pant leg. Sparkles glistened on the toddler's big pupils as they squealed with joy. The supposed dad stared at the bouncing figure with a blank, cold expression. At first, Dee was going to interfere when the man raised a hand but stopped when the palm was gently placed on the child's head, 

"I missed you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more things added to this series for the other sides stories however this is it for now. I really hoped you enjoyed this story and anything is appreciated such as comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Was this intended for Halloween? No
> 
> Was this a dream I had and so I woke up at 3-am just to write it? Yes
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this and hopefully I will create more fanfics for this series but it's perfectly fine if yo'd like to add your own twist to this story!
> 
> Anything is appreciated!
> 
> Instagram- @LogicalLies


End file.
